


wanna dance with somebody

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, Quadruple Drabble, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It takes until his sophomore year of college (her freshman year) before Rachel finally agrees to go all the way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna dance with somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Another meme request fic.
> 
> I think I tweaked their ages, sort of. IIRC they were a year apart in the pilot, but later on the show handwaved it and made everyone the same age or something.
> 
> Title from "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)," by Whitney Houston.

It takes until his sophomore year of college (her freshman year) before Rachel finally agrees to go all the way. She chooses her nineteenth birthday as the evening the special occasion will take place and puts gold stars next to the date in her wall calendar and then circles it in glitter pen (which he finds kind of creepy because she made a collage of their baby pictures for the cover and Finn just can't abide by that).

It's a lot of pressure for a guy to live up to, you know?

So, he goes to Kurt for advice because if his step-brother's anything, it's smart. Kurt tells him he wants nothing to do with any "special occasion" (Finn can practically hear the air quotes over the phone line) that involves family, and Finn lets him go. He's right, anyways. It's super creepy to be asking his step-brother for advice on how to properly deflower his girlfriend.

He decides to just suck it up, though. It'll be perfect, because what Rachel wants Rachel gets, and she wants the night to be perfect.

-

It isn't perfect. He unhooks her bra clumsily, his fingers tangling themselves in the straps, and then one of the clasps gets caught in her hair somehow and they can't get it out. Finn doesn't deal well with that kind of pressure, either, so Finn spends ten minutes kind of freaking out and then five minutes trying to yank her hair free, and then five more minutes dodging her blows while he almost rips her hair out.

Somehow, they manage to get her hair untangled from the bra clasp and things go smoothly—for relative values of smooth, of course, since Finn is involved—from there.

Rachel lets him lie on her after, and he pushes his nose into her hair. It's smooth, silky and smells like apple shampoo. He curls it around his fingers and rubs it against his cheek.

"It'll be better next time," Rachel promises, drowsily. "It always gets better the second time. You'll last longer."

Finn nods along, humming, then pauses, hand stilling in her hair. ". . . Next time? How would you know about 'next time' unless—" He sits up and looks at her, eyebrows furrowing.

Rachel scrambles up and covers herself with a corner of the bedsheet. "No reason," she says quickly. "I was just guessing, you know. Since it was so awful, I mean, quick—" Rachel winces and shakes her head, pressing her fingertips to her forehead briefly. "I'm just saying, it'll be even better the next time we do it." She pets Finn's shoulder and disarms him easily with a sweet smile and a pretty flutter of her eyelashes.

He feels strangely unsettled for the rest of the night, though.


End file.
